Elemental Workshop II/Quick guide
Details Magic * Smithing *Completion of Elemental Workshop I |items = *A pickaxe *A hammer *8 Coal (12 coal if you wish to smith the mind shield) *2 Elemental ore (3 elemental ore if you wish to smith the Mind shield) *The battered key from the first quest Recommended: *A Camelot Teleport to get from the Digsite to Seers' Village *A restore potion to recover magic levels if you wish to make the mind shield (If your Magic level is less than 40) *A teleport to south of digsite (ring of dueling or digsite pendant) Optional: *The slashed book (if you wish to smith the mind shield) |kills = 2 Earth elementals (level 35) }} Walkthrough Starting out *Go to the Exam Centre south of the Digsite. (varrock teleport then run east; or use a Digsite pendant/ teleport and walk south towards the exam centre.) *Search the most northeastern of the southeastern bookcases to find a beaten book. *Read the book, then read the scroll. *Keep the book. The second key *Head back to the building with the Anvil in seers village and Enter the workshop using the battered key on the odd-looking wall (Like in Elemental Workshop Part 1). *Go north to the water elemental room and search the machinery on your left to get a key. *Go west and get 2 elemental ores by killing earth elementals. Get 1 extra if you want the mind shield. *Go south and smelt your ores into bars. *Go down the hatch in the center room with the key in your inventory and go down the stairs. Making Repairs The crane *Search the schematic crate to the south, take both schematics. *Go back upstairs and use one bar on the workbench to make an elemental claw. *Return downstairs and use the lever next to the schematics crate to lower the crane (West lever). *Use your claw on the old crane. The junction box *Climb the stairs to the southwest to get on the catwalk. *Open the junction box to the west. *Click the pipe ends to arrange them as shown. Pipes and cogs *Search all crates on the catwalk level and ground floor of the lower workshop until you find a small, medium, and large cog, as well as a pipe. *Use the pipe on the broken piping at the north end of the catwalk. *Use the cogs on the pins at the east side of the ground floor. **Small cog on upper left pin **Medium cog on lower left pin **Large cog on right pin. Operating the machine The crane *Place an elemental bar on the jig cart. *Use the lever by the schematics crate to raise the crane. *Rotate the crane with the south-eastern lever. *Pull the south-western lever twice to lower the crane into lava and back up. *Pull the south-eastern lever to rotate the crane over the cart. *Pull the south-western lever twice to lower the bar onto the cart and raise the crane. *Pull the nearby lever, north, under the yellow sign to move the cart. The press *Pull the lever west of the spiral stairs to flatten the bar once the cart has stopped. *Pull the yellow sign lever again. The water tank *Pull the northernmost lever. *Turn the corkscrew lever twice. *Pull the lever again. *Turn the western water valve twice. *Turn the eastern water valve twice. *Pull the lever. *Turn the corkscrew lever twice. *Pull the lever. *Pull the yellow sign lever again. Drying *Pull the easternmost lever twice. *Pull the yellow sign lever again. Finishing up *Collect your primed bar. *If you want a mind shield, place another elemental bar on the jig cart and do the process again. *Head down the stairs to the northwest. *Go through the eastern door, use your primed bar with the extractor gun, then operate the Extractor hat. Your magic level will be drained by 20. *Take your primed mind bar. *Do the process a second time if you wish to smith a mind shield. *Go upstairs and smith a mind helmet. Quest complete! Rewards *1 Quest point *7,500 Smithing experience *7,500 Crafting experience *The ability to make and use elemental mind equipment. **To make a mind shield: have the slashed book from the Elemental Workshop I quest in your inventory, then smith a primed mind bar into a mind shield. Trivia *When you are downstairs in the corridor that has the mind door, a body door can be seen further down. This is a hint towards the quest, which was released in RuneScape 3. The armour reward from it was a .